User blog:Fargo294/The Best of Myrmidons
The Best and Worst of Myrmidons Welp, after weeks of hard work and procrastination, I'M DONE! Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu Generation 1 Ira *Class: Sword Fighter *High Points: Shooting Star ability, Awareness ability. *Low Points: HP, Skill, Defense. *Summary: She's the first available myrmidon(or sword fighter), and her Iron Blade allows her to deal some good damage; including her Shooting Star ability she has incredible damage dealing potential, AND later getting the Brave Sword, you'll be hard pressed to ignore her even though her growths are inferior to Holyn's. Speaking of whom... Holyn *Class: Sword Fighter *High Points: Moonlight Sword ability, HP, Skill, Defense. *Low Points: Difficult to obtain. *Summary: His Moonlight Sword ability negates enemy defense, which is useful with his Steel Blade so he can deal a lot of damage. His strength, speed, and luck and resistance are the same as Ira's, so those stats will be similar to hers. Best and worst: In growths, Holyn beats Ira in a few aspects, however ability-wise I personally think Ira is better because she can probably deal more damage overall. With only two sword fighters to choose from in the first generation, it's hard for me to decide the best and worst. Generation 2 Lakche *Class: Sword Fighter *High Points: (generally) Skill, Speed. *Low Points: HP, Strength, Defense *Summary: Lakche will generally be more accurate and fast than her brother. She will inherit all the weapons her mother(Ira) had, so if Ira got the brave sword, Lakche can make great use of the Shooting Star she inherited from her mother. Skasaher *Class: Sword Fighter *High Points: (Generally) HP, Strength, Defense. *Low Points: Skill, Speed *Summary: Skasaher takes the role of a mercanary instead of a myrmidon, but since there are no specifications since he's just a "Sword Fighter", he will be referred to as a Myrmidon. He's much more suited to taking damage than his sister. However, his higher strength will not necessarily mean he'll always double enemies, though both twins will most likely be able to hit their target because they both have high skill. Radney *Class: Sword Fighter *High Points: Strength, Speed, Resistance. *Low Points: HP, Skill. *Summary: Radney is okay, but she really isn't worth it. At all. She can't really be a decent replacement for Lakche. Her growths are pretty bad, but can be kind of useful because of her decent strength and speed, but don't try to get her. Roddlevan *Class: Sword Fighter *High Points: HP, Skill. *Low Points: Strength, Speed, Resistance. *Summary: He's like his sister, usable, but not reccommended. Shanan *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: HP, Skill, Defense, Major Holy Odo Blood, Shooting Star ability. *Low Points: Strength,very low Speed. *Summary: Now just because he is pre-promoted does not mean he's bad, heck, most pre-promotes in this game are actually pretty good! His starting stats are great, and although his strength won't get much higher and his speed growth is abysmal, the aforementioned high points can give him the ability to take a lot of hits and be able to successfully hit very often. Remember, his speed growth may be bad, but his starting speed will make up for it. Oh yeah, the whole being able to use the Balmung, that's pretty useful, but without that he can still be pretty good. Best: This would go to either Lakche or Skahaser. Depending on their father, they can be strong in speed or attack strength. It's really hard for me to decide, so, for now I just can't say. Worst: This one's easy. Roddlevan is NOT as good as his sister, his boost in skill and HP don't really help when his sister has a lot more over him. Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Eyvel *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: 1 Leadership, 2 Move stars, High skill, Maxed speed, Luck (?). *Low Points: HP, Other stats for sure won’t get much higher. *Summary: Her maxed out speed can make her useful in the beginning chapters of the game. However when you get her back she won’t be of much use. You should trade her flame sword to someone else so you can make the best of it. Machua *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Ambush skill, gains access to axes, supports Brighton, Decent stats. *Low Points: Stats won’t be as good as other Myrmidons, Build, Luck. *Summary: Machuya isn’t necessarily a bad character, she just won’t be as good as the others. Her growths can’t compare to the other myrmidons. However, one of her best aspects is her access to axes when she promotes to a Hero because her skill and speed are much better than those of other axe-users. Since the max number for every stat is 20, she can cap it pretty easily. Shiva *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: HP, Strength, Skill, Luck, Defense, Build, High sword rank, Sol ability, 1 move star. *Low Points: Magic, Speed. *Summary: Shiva is pretty cool-looking. He also comes with a killing edge regardless if you take it from him in chapter 2x. For a myrmidon his speed is unusually low, being beaten by his skill by 15%. If he takes damage, he’ll be able to get some of it back with Sol. Mareeta *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Great growths all around, Moonlight and Shooting Star(not immediately) Sword, Personal sword, High Pursuit Critical Coefficient, 1 Move star. *Low Points: Below average base stats. *Summary: Mareeta can turn into an incredible unit, most likely capping her speed in 7 or 9 levels, and her skill not falling far behind. Her base HP, strength and defense will make her survivability low, so for a while keep her out of enemy range. Her amazing sword can help her defeat enemies but her low strength can keep that from happening, but can be overturned when she uses Luna. Trewd *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: HP, Luck, Awareness skill. *Low Points: Most growths are similar but lower than Shiva’s, low pursuit coefficient. *Summary: Trewd can’t possibly match up to the other Sword Fighters. His base stats are below average compared to the other characters, and his growths just proves him to be a watered down version of Shiva. Ralf *Class: Hero *High points: Maxed sword rank, Defense, Build. *Low Points: Growths in Strength, Skill, and Speed; Luck. *Summary: Ralf can prove to be a good attacker in the beginning, but can fall behind later. He’s good at the start but won’t be useful later. Shanam *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: Bargain skill, Decent Strength, Speed and Luck growths, teaches Mareeta Astra. *Low Points: Abysmal Skill and Defense growths, Awful base stats. *Summary: AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! AAAHH! Galzus *Class: Hero *High Points: Capped Strength, Skill and speed; All of other stats are high; 5 Move stars; Astra and Luna; Great Equipment. *Low Points: Can’t get any better. *Summary: Get him. He is the manliest man in all of mandom, right next to Stefan. If your other good units are dead(if you go on those runs), he is the PERFECT replacement. I just can’t say anymore. I…WAOW. Best: Galzus is amazing, but Mareeta and Shiva can do a lot more than he can in the chapters they are in. Hence, Mareeta takes the spot of best in this game. Worst: Shanam. Don’t act like you didn’t see this coming. You heard what I said. I pretty much just summed him up. But make sure, if you’re using Mareeta, to put her in Chapter 16A along with him so she can become even more amazing. Fire Emblem: Fuin no Tsurugi Rutger *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: HP, Skill, Strength. *Low Points: Luck, Resistance. *Summary: Rutger is the first obtainable Myrmidon in the game. His most interesting feature is his skill which is 10% higher than his speed, which helps him gain a higher critical hit rate. You can boost this even higher by giving him a support with Clarine or Dieck. Fir *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Speed, Luck. *Low Points: Strength, Skill, Defense, low starting level. *Summary: Fir comes in at level one when others are 10+ levels higher. She has a slightly higher speed than Rutger and higher luck as well. Her low points can be made up for with supports. Karel *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: All stats will increase upon level up. *Low Points: Late arrival, most likely inferior stats to other swordmasters, recruitment requirements (unintentional alliteration). *Summary: Karel comes in as a pre-promoted unit very late in the game with decent stats, but low for his level. As I stated above he will always get stat boosts, however he can only level up once. He is a Gotoh archetype meaning that he comes in to help out if other characters died or didn’t turn out well, and interestingly must be recruited in a village before the final chapters with Fir or Bartre. *Side note: Karel is one of my favorite characters in the series because he is very well developed. Best: Rutger. He comes in first with stats that I prefer over Fir, and his supports can make it so that he can critical every time with a Killing Edge or Wo Dao. Worst: I’m torn between Fir and Karel. Fir isn’t a bad unit but her speed is supposed to set her apart from Rutger, and the difference is so small it barely does its job right. If you held a gun to my head, I’d say Fir because of my fanboy respect for Karel, even though Karel will be outdone by Fir. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Guy *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Speed, Luck, Defense, Resistance. *Low Points: Strength I guess? *Summary: Guy is the only myrmidon in the game, the other two being pre-promoted. His speed is very high at 70%, so it will almost always increase on level up. High HP, like Rutger, although not as high. Karel (Young) *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: Decent replacement for Guy. *Low Points: Pre-promoted, Speed, Luck, Defense, Resistance. *Summary: Karel has some very good stats and growths for a pre-promote; and can even manage to max out his skill and speed, an overall very good unit. Karla *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: Pretty, Slightly faster than Karel, more room for development. *Low Points: Only available in Hector Mode, Late arrival, HP, Strength, Skill, Defense. *Summary: Karla has similar stats to Karel, but mostly lower than him. With her level lower than Karel, she has more room to develop her stats, though this is held back by her lower growths. Best: Guy. There isn’t really anyone to rival him in his way of swordsmanship. Karel can be pretty good but Guy will definitely surpass him. Worst: Karla. Yeah, this one is a bit of easier decision. Karla is overall weaker than the other two possible Swordmasters. She’s worth getting for the Wo Dao. Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones Joshua *Class: Myrmidon. *High Points: HP, Strength, Defense. *Low Points: Resistance, Luck. *Summary: Very similar to Rutger in many ways. Also, Gerik, a mercenary, and L’arachel, a troubadour, can both increase his critical hit rate, like Clarine and Dieck. Overall higher physical attributes. Not much else to say. Marisa *Class: Myrmidon. *High Points: Speed, Luck, Resesistance. *Low Points: Later Joining time, Strength, Defense. *Summary: Like Joshua, Marisa is similar to a Myrmidon in FE 6, specifically Fir. And like Fir, she is similar to her counterpart. She also can have some supports to boost her Crit rate, those being Colm, and Gerik. Ismaire *Class: Swordmaster: *High Points: Wind Sword, Skill, good defenses. *Low Points: Overall low growths compared to other two potential Swordmasters, late arrival. *Summary: An amazingly good pre-promote with greatly balanced stats and a good amount of room to improve. She can definitely get high skill and speed. Best: Since they’re all very good stat-wise, I’ll have to judge by time to develop meaning Joshua is the winner. Worst: Ismaire is the character with the least time to develop, since she has pretty low starting defense and growth so she won’t be able to take hits, but don’t get me wrong, she is still very good. Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Mia *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Magic, Luck, Resistance *Low Points: Strength, Skill, Defense *Summary: Mia is a decent unit; however compared to the rest of the units she may fall short. She is a fun character herself with funny supports, and is still a great unit to have. Zihark *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Strength, Skill, Defense. *Low Points: Luck, Resistance *Summary: Zihark shares the same speed growth as Mia, though with mostly higher stats. He’s more well-defended than Mia, although ironically she might end up having more defense if she is at his level when you recruit him. Stefan *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: Strength, Defense, HP. *Low Points: Two supports, pre-promoted. *Summary: Now, his high points aren’t his only good parts, the rest of him is kick-A too. He comes in as a pre-promoted unit with beastly stats. Sadly his awesomeness comes with a downside, that being having limited supports; his luck isn’t that much of a bother. Plus he comes with the Vague Katti AND Astra, what more could you want? Lucia *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: All stats very high. *Low Points: High level for low development time. *Summary: Ehh… disappointing. Like I said above, all of her stats are great, BUUUUUUT she comes in at level 12 pre-promoted which gives her little to no room to develop; and coming in with low defense and resistance doesn’t help either. Best: This is a tough choice. Zihark is really great, but Stefan can cap his skill pretty quick, and his resistance will be higher. So even though I thought at first Stefan might be outmatched by others, he can be possibly the greatest sword-user in the game. Worst: I think I made it pretty clear that Lucia isn’t very goo- sucks giant lollipops is what I meant to say. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Edward *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: HP, Strength, balanced stats. *Low Points: Not too much use after Part 1 *Summary: As I researched Edward, I feel bad for not using him. He has incredible growths, just go to his page and look at them right now. 60% strength is the highest for his class, same with his HP; great defense, luck- EVERYTHING. He may not be well-suited to take hits early on so give him a defensive support, like Leonardo, Nolan or Volug. Zihark *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: Skill, Speed, Resistance. *Low Points: HP, Strength, Defense *Summary: O, how the mighty have fallen. For some reason Mia and Zihark switched their talents, Zihark being quicker and resistant, and Mia being strong and defensive. Interestingly enough, Zihark comes in with the same strength as Mia while she is at a higher level. Anyways, Zihark can pick up the slack from Edward while he struggles to level up, though Zihark isn’t a wall either but seeing as how most of the Dawn Brigade has defensive affinities, it shouldn’t be a problem. Lucia *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: Skill, Resistance. *Low Points: EVERYTHING ELSE *Summary: My opinion of her from the previous game still holds “disappointing”, although she has more time to develop (what little it is), this time she has nothing to give. Most of her growths are crap (specifically HP, strength, luck and defense), and her speed can be matched by most of the other characters. Her resistance is the best, but that’s not saying anything, really, because it ties with Stefan’s. Mia *Class: Swordmaster *High Points: HP, Str, Def. *Low Points: Resistance, Skill and Speed lower than Zihark's. *Summary: I still don’t get the role switching thing with Zihark. Basically, she comes in as your secondary swordfighter during Part 3, your tertiary swordfighter being Titania, and primary being Ike. Extra points for her retaining the same amount of cuteness she had from the last game. I say that because I’m trying to make this summary a bit larger because there isn’t much to say. Stefan *Class: Trueblade *High Points: Most stats close to capping. *Low Points: Late arrival, HP, Luck. *Summary: Damn, this guy one sexy son of a mother lover! Even though he comes in as one of the many Gotoh archetypes, he still manages to be a badass! 50% Str, 60% skill & speed, 40% def, and 50%, AND Astra, AND the Vague Katti! I rest my case. Best: Not Stefan this time. Though his amazingness makes my love for him burst like something that makes a bursting noise, Edward can probably have a slight advantage over him. Though if he’s not as good as Stefan by the time he shows up and seeing as how the support system is incredibly easy to manipulate, you can switch them out if you want. Basically they share the role. Worst: Lucia. Do I even need to explain? Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Note: I will not be posting the best in class changes…yet… Navarre/Nabarl *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: HP, Luck, Skill, Speed. *Low Points: Defense *Summary: He’s somewhat difficult to recruit, but he’ll be worth it due to his overall balance in stats and high HP (because for some reason myrmidons are able to take a lot of hits in this world). He’s a lot better than who’s going to come next… even if she is hilarious… Athena *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Funny, is a woman. *Low Points: Awful growths *Summary: *Sigh*, is Intelligent Systems sexist or something? Why is it that the female myrmidons are never as good as the male myrmidons? At least they made her a comic relief character. Radd *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Strength, Defense. *Low Points: Skill, Speed, low starting level. *Summary: Radd falls into the archetype of sacrificing skill and speed for better offense and defense, the latter stats being 10% higher than Nabarl’s. Though sadly he comes in at level 1. Best: Nabarl comes in at a higher level and for some reason only has 1 point higher than each of Radd’s stats, and by the time you get Radd, Nabarl will be much better than him. Availability is the key word here. It’s just too bad Radd couldn’t live up to his name. Worst: Athena. For some reason all the characters you get in the gaiden chapters are terrible. Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Samto *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: None. *Low Points: ~Every freaking thiiiiiiiing~ *Summary: I’m being incredibly blunt here when I say he’s the worst. Sorry for the spoilers, but he just has no redeeming features about him. Radd *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Strength, Defense. *Low Points: Skill, Speed, Luck. *Summary: Radd and Nabarl share the same defense growth this time. Sadly, our Raddical teammate can’t stand a chance against the swordsman Nabarl. Speaking of whom… Nabarl *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: HP, Luck, Defense. *Low Points: None. *Summary: They’re really trying to make him Stefan aren’t they? Well, it’s not working, no one will ever be as good as Stefan. However, he is very good. His stats are better than the other myrmidons because we can’t have any other well working quick swordsmen now can we, Intelligent Systems? Malice *Summary: Myrmidon *High Points: Skill, Resistance, Weapons are useful. *Low Points: Not really useful herself. *Summary: She doesn’t really stand out from the others, aside from the eye patch.' '''The Lady Sword and Levin Sword can be useful for other characters to use. It’s kinda sad that they practically ''force you to use Nabarl, even though you could probably class-change Cecil to myrmidon and get higher skill and speed. I’m sorry, I promised I wouldn’t mention class-changed characters, but seriously, why do they have to make these characters suck? Characters like Malice should be a reward for the chapter because you made it to the sidequest chapter. However Intelligent Systems proves me wrong next… Athena *Class: Myrmidon *High Points: Skill, Luck, Defense, Resistance. *Low Points: HP, Strength, Low level at arrival. *Summary: She comes in on a sidequest chapter, with friggin’ balisticans everywhere. And since she starts out with crappy defense and level 10(others may be at 16-19 or promoted), she’ll be pretty easy to kill. Well, after I.S. decided to give a nice reward for making it to this chapter, they thought it was a good idea to make it impossible to partake in this chapter without dying. ANYWAYS, she has the same skill as Malice, EXCEPT higher HP, Defense(higher than Nabarl and Radd even!), and Resistance. If you do manage to get her out of the rain of giant arrows, she may be behind the other characters, but you can use the Training option in the menu to strengthen her up to make her pretty useful. Best: Nabarl, AGAIN. Athena could be useful, but her low level holds her back. Nabarl’s availability makes him better to use. Worst: Samto. You know I.S., here’s a new word for you: DIVERSITY. What I mean by this is you should make all of the characters you make worth playing like Sacred Stones and Holy Wars! Category:Blog posts